


Goodmorning idiot

by Akali_Kin



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Fluff, Killjoy is dumb, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akali_Kin/pseuds/Akali_Kin
Summary: Despite the height difference, Viper stood with a straightened back to look up at the taller girl. Killjoy looked around the room nervously, feeling her face growing warmer the longer she stood there under Viper’s watchful stare. Her eyes were cast downwards, taking in the full apparel of the girl’s pajamas. “I should have expected you to wear something…. Cute to sleep in.”///A short and simple fluff fic commissioned by a friend !
Relationships: Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT)
Kudos: 110





	Goodmorning idiot

The metal shell split apart easily between Killjoy’s fingers, the edge of her nails tracing the seams of the engineering marvel of her work, it’s countless mechanisms she knew by heart lay bare before her eyes. Which is why it would surprise most her screwdriver jammed itself between the gears with barely restrained frustration. 

“ _ Verdammt… _ ” The muttered curse left her without any real emphasis behind it, her tired eyes trying to focus in the sharp light of her desk lamp. The tip of her screwdriver prodded at a piece inside the fledgling robotic, testing if it moved. In all honesty, she had forgotten if it was  _ supposed _ to move or not. 

Her explorative adventure of her own invention earned her two things. Firstly, the knowledge that the piece in fact did not move and she had sat poking it for about three minutes with no results. Secondly, the bright light of her lamp reflected off the side of the shiny metal at just the right angle as to blind her for a second. 

Both results made the engineer mutter foreign curses that would have even caused Brimstone to raise an eyebrow at her. In an act of acceptance of her delirious blurry-eyed state, Killjoy placed her invention and the tool down with a sign, rubbing at her eyes and limply slapping the edge of her lamp until her fingers found the power to switch it off.

“I need to sleep…” Her tired groan stretched out as she rubbed at her face, stretching her cheeks to give herself at least enough energy to get in bed. However, her lethargic movements stopped when she opened her eyes again, blinking at the still bright surface of her desk. Her eyes traced along the desk to her lamp, seeing the bulb unlit and not casting light. Her neck craned behind her to look out the window.   
  
“... Ah.” Killjoy sat for a moment, staring at the rising sun that peeked back at her. “I… I need coffee.” 

The slippers on her feet helped keep the cold of the floor off her toes, but she still felt a little shiver run up her as she walked down the hall to the kitchen. An oversized sweater and raggedy pajamas did little to help about the early morning cold that seeped into the housing. The shared common room was littered with various pieces of mixed styles and aesthetics as Agents filled it with their personal items. Killjoy was one such contributor, her mess not being contained to her room. Maybe she’d sit and watch something with her coffee. 

Just the thought of it made the girl’s nose twitch, sniffing at the air. Without any mistake, the smell of the bitter drink hit her senses. Killjoy wondered who else could be awake this early besides her, and the thought of being able to socialize a bit put an extra spring in her step on her way to the kitchen. Her hand ran through her admittedly frizzy hair, brushing it just out of her eyes. 

  
  


“ _ Guten tag _ !” Her voice was tired even with the enthusiasm behind it, giving a slight mock salute as she entered the room. Her enthusiasm had gotten the better of her, making her freeze in her tracks as the one other person in the kitchen glared at her sparkling attitude. Viper was leaning against the counter, legs crossed and her fingers drumming against a mug she held. “Oh.. ah ha… Hello Viper.” 

“You’re up early.” Viper’s words curled off her tongue slowly, her eyes keeping constant contact and making Killjoy feel like fidgeting on the spot, nervously laughing. 

“Ah well. More like I forgot to sleep.” Killjoy tapped the ends of her fingers together, trying to smile through her nerves. Out of everyone to meet first thing in the morning, to see her in such a state, it had to have been Viper. A deep desire to crawl back into her room and under a pile of blankets to escape the embarrassment overtook her, but she managed to pass off her sudden nerves with a light shrug and a laugh. “The price of being an inventor. I-I’m sure you know too, right?” 

Viper’s eyes narrowed, taking a long draw from her mug before placing it down on the counter. The pitch black liquid was still hot enough to have wisps of steam trail after Viper’s fingers. Without answering the question, the scientist turned on her heel, finding another mug sitting just behind her back and casually sliding it underneath the coffee machine. A single press of a button and the machine came to life, a steady stream of caffeine pouring into it. 

Killjoy took a step forward and started to speak, nervously rocking her weight on the soles of her heels as she watched Viper’s back for a moment. The subtle roll of her shoulders or how she tilted her head. They were mannerisms that Killjoy had noticed when the scientist worked with her hands. She wouldn’t deny that watching Viper work had been… inspiring at times, and she had committed far too many of the woman’s habits to memory. 

Before she had even realized it, Viper had turned again, closing the distance between the two of them even as Killjoy stepped back in surprise. Despite the height difference, Viper stood with a straightened back to look up at the taller girl. Killjoy looked around the room nervously, feeling her face growing warmer the longer she stood there under Viper’s watchful stare. Her eyes were cast downwards, taking in the full apparel of the girl’s pajamas. “I should have expected you to wear something….  _ Cute  _ to sleep in.”

Instinctually Killjoy winced at the out of place word in the woman’s comment. She never would have expected Viper to call something cute, and if anything she thought it had been sarcastic. Viper’s slim black turtleneck and equally black leggings showed a much more mature contrast to Killjoys childish bright baggy clothing. Almost inaudible, the sound of a mug being placed on the counter top made Killjoy jump out of her thoughts. A mug of coffee in a warm orange cup was placed beside her, and the powerful presence of Viper eased away as the scientist returned to her own mug on the opposite end of the kitchen. 

Awkward silence filled the small space as Killjoy glanced towards the coffee, back up at the woman who had gifted it to her, and then back to the drink. She repeated the action twice more before Viper openly rolled her eyes and huffed out a restrained sigh. She stepped to the side, motioning to the packets of cream and sugar that sat next to the coffee machine, obviously showing off she had no need for them as she drank from her own cup. 

Repeatedly muttering “ _ Danke. _ ” under her breath, Killjoy skittered up to the counter and started loading her coffee with the additions, turning the black drink into a near white beige. She felt slightly childish because of it, especially standing next to Viper who watched her over the ridge of her mug that held unsweetened pure coffee. 

“ _ D-danke _ , Viper.” Killjoy nodded her head again, clutching the mug in her hands and blowing on it slightly, the cream still not having cooled off the drink enough for her. Her lips curled into an awkward smile. “I guess I got lucky. That you made too much, I mean.” 

Viper didn’t respond at first, only tapping her slender fingers against the side of the mug rhythmically, seemingly deep in thought about something as she watched Killjoy’s face. The look made the engineer… fidget again. 

“No. I heard you were awake. So, I had set more to brew.” Viper’s matter of fact voice caught Killjoy off guard, her eyebrow arching at the statement. 

“You heard me? But I just-” 

“I heard someone walking down the hall. I  _ may  _ be a genius but it doesn’t take much to figure out no one else would be awake at this hour.” The utter barest ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of Viper’s lips, quickly hidden behind the mug and leaving her face unreadable again. As Killjoy scrunched her eyebrows in concentration, trying to put the pieces together of Viper’s deduction, the woman interrupted her train of thought again. “Are you going to drink that by the way, or did I waste good coffee?” 

Like a child being scolded, Killjoy tried to quickly correct her mistake, drinking the coffee and trying not to flinch at how hot it still was. At least the sweetener had fixed the bitter concoction from souring her face. It was much smoother now, almost like a sweet treat in the morning. Viper watched the way the young inventor’s lips curled into a restrained smile. 

“Thank you for making this. Hazelnut coffee is a bit of a weakness of mine.” Killjoy felt herself slowly start to brighten up with energy from the drink. She glanced over to Viper’s own cup. “I didn’t take you to be someone who likes it too.”

“I’m not.” Viper spoke the two words clearly and concisely, even as she took another sip of the drink. In her morning haze it took a second for Killjoy to connect what she had just said, a question on her lips dying as Viper spoke again. “Regardless though. I told you to call me Sabine.” 

Killjoy furrowed her eyebrows slightly as she looked at the scientist. Even as she stood still, nothing ever stopped moving about her. Her feet would shuffle and shift her weight, or her fingers would skim along the edge of the mug, something always catching Killjoy’s attention. “Uh… But everyone always calls you Viper.” 

“Yes. They do. As they should. But I’m telling you to call me Sabine.” Viper’s unamused appearance almost seemed to imply that Killjoy shouldn’t ask more questions, but the curiosity scratched at her mind for this odd and rare honor bestowed by the usual no-nonsense agent. 

“But… Why?” 

“Do I need a reason?” Viper arched a dangerous eyebrow, again implying that she should be unquestionable in her statement. Almost as soon as that cold and calculated expression showed on the woman’s face, her features… softened. The mug lowered from her hands until it was placed on the counter top, letting Viper cross her arms across her body. “I find it annoying when others think they can be friendly with me, and use my name freely. Your company is… preferred.” 

“Preferred? Well… You can be a little scary but I like your company too, Vi- Uh, Sabine.” A sloppy smile, a tilt of her head, and a nervous giggle. Killjoy was trying to hold back from bouncing on her heels slightly. She had always respected her from afar, nervous of Viper living up to her namesake, but now that she was being invited in, that little bundle of energy in her chest decided to shine.”Then, in that case. What has you awake so early?”    
  
“That’s personal.”   
  
“Oh.” Killjoy’s shoulders deflated slightly at the instant deflection to her question, unknowingly jutting out her lower lip in a pout. Her pure defeated body language made Viper let out a dry and hushed chuckle. 

“I was running tests. Something I needed to wake up early for anyway.” Viper brushed aside her answer to the question, even as Killjoy perked up and realized that Viper had… joked. Dry sarcasm was still a humor after all. She was able to bounce back into the conversation again, her eyes lighting up with curiosity.

“Oh! How interesting! What kind of studies were you performing? I’m always quite interested in your… scientific method.” Killjoy had the mannerisms of an excited child, the coffee in her hands coming dangerously close to spilling as she stepped forward to close the distance between them.

“Measuring how carbon fiber would handle being subjected to extended exposure to my venom traps.” Viper’s words could have sounded scary to others without knowledge of her. Those with knowledge of her would find it outright terrifying. Killjoy was one of the few who seemed to be enthralled by her words.

Even with such a simple prompt, the girl had an endless chain of questions. Half of them, she answered herself in a whisper after she asked them, her brain now fully awake and rambling through all the splitting roads of thought she could. Viper let her talk, taking a sip and admiring the girl as she seemed caught up in her own world. Killjoy was someone who had caught the scientists attention. 

Viper loved to gloat but hated to admit it. No one else was like her. Her fellow agents never quite had the same mindset as herself, someone with curiosity for the nature of things etched into their souls, an ache to learn and dig and strip away at it all for answers. It made her tired in the end, searching for them on her own. It was easier to lock out the distractions that plagued her so she could do her work. 

Killjoy, whether she liked it or not, had crashed through her barriers. The girl was everything she had thought she had hated. Sometimes loud, energetic, stubborn, but the more she unfolded her tapestry the more she had found to marvel. An intelligent mind, a sharp wit, perseverance, a rounded face, soft lips- 

Viper blinked, astonished at her own thoughts getting away from her. Her surprise had pulled her back into the conversation rather jarringly as she was asked a question. Killjoy was holding her fingers awkwardly, just having finished reciting a number in german as she looked towards Viper. “That is correct,  _ ja?  _ It wouldn’t reach a melting point for another one thousand and seventy-eight degrees?” She even tilted her head at the end of her question, which Viper found... charming.

  
  
“You find me scary?” 

Killjoy’s mouth hung open as if to answer before slowly registering the question. She cast her eyes down to her hands, as if the number she had been counting on them would help her answer, before looking back up at Viper. “...What?”

“You said you found me scary sometimes. Is that what you think of me?” Viper’s lips were pursed in a tight line, voice low and steady. The question made Killjoy fidget with the sleeves of her sweater, fingers poking through the worn out holes, playing needlessly to fill the time as it looked like her mind was working overtime to come up with an answer. Nervous, and even blushing slightly, she brought her fist to her chin and struck an endearing pose. 

“Umm… Well yes but I don’t mean it like, I meant you’re a very uh… imposing woman? Not that that’s bad it’s, I find you,  _ wie du sagen würdest… _ ” Killjoy stumbled over each response her brain could think of before finishing the last, each one feeling like dropping a small weight on her back as Viper refused to break eye contact with her. “You um… I-I think you are very… assertive. In a good way.” 

Viper arched an eyebrow, leaning her hip more against the kitchen counter. “Am I to take that as a compliment?” 

“ _ Oh gott,  _ I hope so.” Killjoy whispered under her breath. The sight of the engineer all but squirming at Viper’s voice, despite not being near her, made the scientist curl her lips in a languid smile. The sight made Killjoy want to pull her sweater over her head and bury herself in it. 

“You have no reason to be nervous. I promise, from you, I do take it as a compliment.” There was a lace of humor around her voice, her smile reaching her eyes just barely. It didn’t help Killjoy’s nervousness, but it eased the tension in her shoulders at the words. 

The silence that had snuck over the small kitchen gave Killjoy enough time to realize she had been letting her coffee go un-enjoyed, quickly grabbing the cup off the counter again and drinking from it far faster than would be considered healthy. 

Watching the girl down her drink so fast made Viper want to pinch the bridge of her nose and sigh. She did sigh, but avoided the rest as to compose herself, keeping a stiff upwards tilt to her chin while she pondered for the millionth time in her head how to speak. Becoming tongue tied around the energetic engineer was starting to become a bad habit. 

“Are you free today?” A simple question. Very basic, easy to understand. Viper could see all the ways it could progress the conversation easily. She was, above all else, calculated. As always, her words seemed not to be understood by Killjoy, who paused her drinking; mouth still full, to raise an eyebrow like Viper had just spoken a foriegn language. The look made Viper’s shoulders slump and her eyes threaten to roll in their sockets. “Oh for the love of… I’m asking you to spend your day with me. Is  _ that  _ clear?”

The coffee in Killjoy’s mouth threatened to violently come out her nose when she choked, her throat rejecting the need to swallow and gasp at the same time. Luckily the mug was in front of her mouth to catch the worst of her mistake, but the noise it made was just as embarrassing, if not worse. 

“ _ Entschuldige mich- _ I, um…” Killjoy scrambled to grab a towel from near the sink to blot at her face to absorb the mess, leaving her to wipe at her watering eyes to steady herself. 

“Well, you called me assertive. Might as well prove your hypothesis right.” Viper rumbled low in her throat, almost sounding annoyed. Her eyebrows raised, silently asking her question again. 

“I mean,  _ ja _ , I am free- er, able to, spend the day with you.” Killjoy squeaked out, gripping the towel in her hand tighter. “Just you surprised me, haha.” 

“Surprised you?” Viper arched an eyebrow even higher up her sharp features. She sighed, rolling her eyes up to the ceiling and debated between frowning and smiling. “At least you’re cute when you’re dense.” 

“Hmm, you’re the only one I’ll put up with mocking me like that, Sabine.” The tease made Killjoy scrunch up her lower lip in a pout, looking glaring with annoyance to Viper’s side instead of directly at her. If she wasn’t so strictly in control of herself, Viper would dare say she would have laughed at the sight, but she kept a sullen straight face through it. 

“Oh? I’m the only one?” Viper felt annoyance build up in her words, trying her very best to hide it behind her hand as she rubbed at her temple. Even through her composure, she couldn’t help but let a sigh slip out under her breath. “You sure don’t show it.” 

Killjoy snapped out of her grumblings, letting out a dumbfounded ‘huh?’ upon managing to pick up Viper’s whispered words. One by one Viper’s fingers curled to reveal her shocking green eyes and furrowed eyebrows almost sending daggers across the counter towards the younger girl. She threw up her hand in astonishment and let out a weary sigh. 

“Mock you? God lord, girl. No I’m not mocking you, I’m flirting with you.” 

The blunt statement hammered Killjoy in the chest like she had just been hit with a shockwave, stealing her breath and making her heart skip a beat. She blinked, blank of any expression while her brain grinded gears together to function. If it were possible, smoke would be pouring from her ears. 

“Oh, nevermind.” Her silence had dragged on too long and the frustrated curve of Viper’s lips turned into a scowl, sharply turning her head away and marching with firm steps towards the doorway of the kitchen. Her mug lay abandoned on the kitchen counter top, emptied of its contents and the one dark ceramic on the pristine marble. Killjoy’s senses rushed back to her, staring at the cup and then at the tail end of Viper’s back as she 

“Oh, I, Vip- Sabine, I-  _ Warten sie mal! _ ” Killjoy shouted after her, forgetting what time it was completely as she tripped over her own pajamas to chase after the fleeting scientist. By the time she had already rounded the corner of the kitchen, Viper had covered some distance despite her short stature, taking ridget steps with her arms at her sides. Killjoy was far clumsier than the older woman, having to dance around the furniture of the shared common room, knocking into more than one of them in the act. “M-me?  _ You  _ were flirting with, with  _ me _ ? I thought you-”

“Oh, have been for the past year actually, but thanks for noticing finally.” The dry sarcasm was thick like miasma on Viper’s words, refusing to turn around as she continued stalking through the hallway back to her room. Killjoy grabbed the thighs of her pajama pants, yanking them up so she could skitter behind Viper easier without tripping on herself. 

“I thought, I mean I assumed you always thought of me as… Well I didn’t-” Killjoy desperately stuttered over herself as she searched through so many of her interactions with Viper in the past. Questions popped up in her mind like electric sparks, remembering all the times Viper had stared at her from across a room, when the woman would taunt her about her decisions in the field. They were never mean natured, at least not compared to how she spoke to the rest of the agents. Killjoy saw the looming sight of Viper’s door to her room growing ever larger as they made their way down the hallway, igniting a need to speak up or fear she would lose a chance to answers. “Sabine, wait. Please!” 

Viper actually stopped, finding herself being turned as something tugged on her wrist. Both of Killjoy’s hands were holding her hand, gripping tightly like a pet who had gotten lost. Wide, almost fearful eyes looked at her, and no amount of scary glaring would make them look away. Not that Viper tried. Something in her chest pushed her to not pull away as soon as Killjoy had grabbed her. She watched as Killjoy attempted to stand up just a little straighter, her chest fluttering slightly faster with her breaths. 

“I… I’m sorry.” Killjoy muttered, her cheeks burning already. Though it might have been from the slight exertion, she knew the main offender was the realisation setting in on her of… a lot of things. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice you were, um… being forward with me. I’m not very good at the whole… social-people-interaction thing. I’m better with my bots.” 

Viper was like a statuesque predator, blinking slowly and keeping her eyes trained on Killjoy’s face as she talked, reading every word on the girl’s lips, every flicker of her eyes, catching every trace of colour in her cheeks and lips and nose. The unsettling feeling in her chest, she finally knew, was fear. She had marched out of the kitchen before she had gotten an answer to her uncharacteristic break of manners. She didn’t want an answer. Because she feared it wouldn’t be what she wanted. 

“Umm… Sabine, I… I think the truth is…” 

Viper let her eyes close, tensing her arm in preparation to pull away, even before Killjoy finished speaking. She would rather be faced with no answer than rejection. 

“ThetruthisIfeelthesame.” Killjoy poured the words out as fast as she could, slurring it into one sentence as it left her lips. Even with her poor delivery, pink blushed cheeks, and thick accent, the point was made clear. Viper opened her eyes and for the first time in a long time, felt her own skin feel… warm. 

“I… Yeah. I, um. Really look up to you, you know? I never wanted you to think of me as some annoying fangirl, or something  _ lächerlich. _ ” Killjoy tapered off into a nervous laugh, rolling her shoulders to ease the discomfort of her own inability to be smooth. The chilling silence didn’t help. Viper was still staring at her, making her fidget and shift her weight from foot to foot. Again.

“I see.” Viper’s calm drawl finally left her, rolling the simple statement off her tongue with an elegance that Killjoy lacked. Viper’s lips parted again to speak, stopping for a moment before looking Killjoy up and down quickly. “You’re not lying.” She wasn’t asking. Viper said it as a statement. That ability to peek under Killjoy’s skin and see her beyond her words was scary and… charming. 

“I’m not.” Killjoy confirmed it, nodding her head quickly as she did. Something possessed her to step forward, letting go of Viper’s wrist, gently leaving her fingers to ghost atop Viper’s palm as she pulled away. “I can… We can talk. More I mean. In your room. Mine is a bit of a mess.” 

Viper barely even flinched at the offer, and all but a select few people in the entire world would have missed the slight twitch at the corner of her mouth. “Well, that’s rather straightforward of you, isn’t it?”

“Huh? What? Wait, no! I don’t, not like that!  _ Oh mein Gott _ …” Bright scarlet lit up Killjoy’s face, and she desperately wished she had her beanie to pull down over her face and hide it. She settled instead for covering her face with the palms of her hands, making her hair puff up even worse than it already had. 

“Relax. I’m just…” Viper rolled her head from side to side for just a second, mimicking the action of her namesake. “Mocking you.”

“Mocki-” Killjoy sounded upset, her lip ready to stick out in a pout, just before she realized the choice of wording that Viper had gone with. Her pout turned into a dawning face of realization, before deflating into embarrassment. “Oh. I see.” 

It was slow, and light enough that Killjoy almost didn’t feel it at first, but elegant fingers reached out and touched her palm, pulling her hand up and catching her attention. Viper left her with a upward tilt of her chin, and deep green eyes that still made her shiver in the dim light of the quarters. “I think we’ll have more privacy in my room than the kitchen, yes. You can be right, sometimes.” A dry chuckle punctuated the end of Viper’s sentence, the hinges of her door opening in blissful silence as she walked through the archway and flicked on the lights with a wave of her hand. 

The sight made Killjoy’s breath stop in her chest, her hands slightly waving at her sides as she psyched herself up for what she was about to do, or calm herself down. She couldn’t really decide. Either way, even as her ears buzzed with the blood that had rushed to them, She ducked her head as she entered into Viper’s room and closed the door behind her.


End file.
